Unbeknownst to Him
by Ephemeral Glimpse
Summary: "Friendship" and "Family"... Yoite's hesitant around those words, some may say he's afraid of it even, ever since his dad abandoned him it left a scar to grow. No matter, things change as it all should eventually, but it comes at us at different times and in different situations...and almost all the time, we're not prepared for it.
1. Smile

Yoite looked around the lunchroom, clutching his empty lunch tray securely. He was standing idly in front of the tables, looking for one that was totally secluded and inconspicuous…but that's just it, not many tables were too enthusiastic at letting the "Angel of Death" sit with them. He was always judged at every high school his moved on to, always, like he was some repellant; an outcast that didn't belong, and _shouldn't_ belong.

So, he rather skip lunch period and read a book or two at the library, no problem...Today though proved to be a bother, he just moved in and was rather clueless as to where their library is located at, already he had to ask and _talk _to 2 people today because he was lost to where exactly his 1st period is.

Still gripping at the lunch tray as if it would fly away from his hands, Yoite decided on a table where only a couple of guys he recognized during last period sat at.

Feeling rather stagnant about the idea, Yoite finally took a step forward- _"Well, it really doesn't matter considering he's not your type_-*oomph*" A girl had just bumped into him, spilling her lunch tray's contents onto his black necktie uniform. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Here let me clean that for you!" The girl stopped conversing with her friends and was taking out a clean napkin from her backpack.

Yoite was motionless, the orange juice dripped and slithered its way down to his black pants, and he didn't know how to react anyway at such situation, so he remained frozen in his position, and let the girl meticulously fuss over his drenched uniform. Either way he wouldn't have cared if the girl had just continued walking past him and continued on with her life, letting Yoite deal with his own…but here she was, blowing at his pants to dry up, her cheeks flushed at the exertion of air, whilst dabbing at his leg awkwardly with the napkin.

"*HUFF* *HUFF* I'm really, really sorry!" The girl clumsily babbled, "Hey guys you continue on without me! Just reserve me a sit 'k?" She turned to wave off her concerned friends, whom was obviously worried about Yoite's nonexistent and unaffected reactions.

"_Its fine_" Yoite muttered below a whisper, "_you can stop cleaning up after me…I'm fine"_

Hearing Yoite speak hastened the girl's friends to move along; he just didn't seem to be the type to speak with.

"Almost dry…" The girl replied instead.

Yoite flinched when she continued down his shoes; buffing it spotless…she probably didn't hear him, or just probably chose to ignore him. By now, people were giving them curious stares, some giggling at the stubborn chick and some eyeing Yoite incredulously, having missed the "new emo kid."

"There! All done! My name's Raimei by the way, nice meeting you-…" Raimei dropped her sentence intentionally for Yoite to supposedly fill in his name.

"Yoite" And with that dilemma fixed, Yoite briskly paced the rest of the way to the table he'd been planning to sit on, "_oh, and…thanks." _Yoite mumbled, giving a slight backwards glance to Raimei.

She smiled, and Yoite's heart immediately began to wrench achingly; it was the first smile he'd receive ever since his parents died…and he obviously didn't know how to respond back to her, or thank her again...


	2. Lemon Cider

Yoite turned the metal keys dug deep within his apartment's keyhole. Hearing the silver key _click, _he pushed the seemingly too heavy door ever so slightly, Yoite looked around briefly and withdrew a deep breath as he figured-_like always_- that the apartment was devoid of existence and was just constantly…_cold; _always. You think the recently opened boxes will make the room all hot and stuffy, they moved in only 2 days ago, and already the ubiquitous presence of dull occupants that rarely enter the apartment has settled in, like an invisible shroud that will always make the apartment feel depressing and empty… '_Home sweet home…' _He muttered bleakly, closing the door back in.

That's why Yoite never did felt happy when the weekends go by, like the other regular kids at school. He'll be able to listen-without much interest-, about kids "hanging out" during the weekends, or just how glad and relieved they are that they'll be able to go home and sleep for 2 days straight at their bedroom…Yoite would have rather much preferred if school _does _continue, even on the weekends, learning everything while he can. He will even tolerate all those juvenile adolescents at school for those mere 2 more days, not that he didn't already, but still…

School ended 2 hours ago actually, but Yoite didn't want to pass the time in the lifeless apartment he called "home," he spent that 2 hours away, just walking in the local public park, enjoying the tranquility of the scenery…and maybe thinking about that _smile _that the girl at lunch so casually gave him, without cringing or anything like that afterwards, like it was _normal. _The problem was that it _wasn't normal; not _at all, to him of all people. So he mostly kicked around at the stray pebbles shying his path, fed the birds with his sandwich's bread crust, and still continued on, savoring _that smile_ on his head. _'Stop it!' _He will angrily mutter at himself, '_It will only happen once and once only…people will always see you as strange or-or unusual. That girl just didn't know better.' _Thinking about the bubbly and petite blonde was making Yoite wander to thoughts deep inside him that he thought he had long bottled down, _with no strings attached_, as if a little piece of a puzzle was re-emerging inside…or something like that feeling. It was too much _emotion _for him for one day, and so that was the reason he came back at home at all.

"You're late."

The blunt voice dimly resounded from behind one of the many boxes littering the living room. Yoite tensed immediately at the unexpected company and scurried quickly to his room, expertly swerving through the maze-like boxes down the hallway. He had thought he will be alone today, but it just happened to be one of those _rare _nights that _he did _came back home.

"Yoite…_for God's sakes," _Yukimi frustratingly ran a slender finger through his gelled, dirty-blonde hair and exhaled a long, loud sigh. He tipped back his computer chair and peeked through the boxes obscuring his view and saw just in time Yoite closing the door shut to his bedroom.

'_What an ass…why did I bother taking in this emo kid again?' _Yukimi sighed, but this time more quietly, as he saved his documents and shut down his laptop for the night.

'_Might as well knock and make sure he's alright.' _Brushing off imaginary dirt from his pants, Yukimi stood up slowly from his chair, stretching his long legs and arms in the mean time. He felt like an old man nowadays, with the bags on his eyes to prove his stress-filled 27 years of life, and now with a rebellious teenager adding on top of his "stress list" to take care of. Yukimi wasn't a happy man in other words; he was the type to get drunk to relieve of the pressure-if only a little-from his mundane existence, but even then, recovering from hangovers isn't something he usually acquaint himself with, it really only adds to his misery really…but a steaming cup of Lemon Cider works as well to soothe him of his bothered thoughts, he prefers it better than any other beverage.

_Knock_

_Knock_

Yukimi's bony knuckle softly rapped at Yoite's bedroom door.

"Yoite we need to talk," Yukimi firmly implored, slightly leaning in his ears to the door to listen for any movements from Yoite, or better yet, _a reply._

"_Just go away" _Yoite quietly replied.

Yukimi shook his head and walked away from the door, he's going to brew some Lemon Cider, the only invitation to Yoite's room. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So at first I was hinting at a little Raimei/Yoite moment back in chapter 1, but now I kind of switch genres from 'Romance' to 'Friendship'**_. _**I want to focus more on Yoite's character development more than anything else, and through Raimei's friendship he will accomplish just that. ****And to be honest, for the life of me, I just don't see any chemistry between the two, even in a FanFiction...but meh, maybe it's just me. :'P Ciao! **


	3. Sora

Yoite tossed and turned around under his blanket as he watched a fresh cup of lemon cider quietly simmer on his nightstand, Yukimi's hands securely wrapped around the handle.

"Yoite, look at me." Yukimi plopped himself down on Yoite's computer chair, observing him turning around some more, his gaunt back completely facing him temperamentally.

Yoite didn't want to have to do anything with his "provisional guardian".

Simple

He shivered under the soft bed sheet as he recalled a certain memory in the past…the one that was the cause for everything he was now.

…

"_There's his luggage ready to go by the doorstep…I hope you take good care of him in the meanwhile, until we come back…" _

_Sora, a mere young child looked over his dad's impenetrably cold gray eyes as he ordered Yukimi to settle his belongings in the back of his car. He's calm posture looked regal, even when barking orders here and there, but then his eyes lowered sympathetically, he looked down at his child besides him, "That is if we ever come back..." Sora barely caught on what his father had uttered beneath a whisper, but he did, and for that reason he became doubtful of his father and mother's welfare._

'_Are you going to be alright Father, Mother?' He asked himself, for he wasn't so sure. Sora glanced up and saw his father looking down at him; he didn't know what to make of his lack of expression…so Sora smiled. 'I know they'll be alright…'_

"'_K, kid hop in the car, no time for goodbyes ya' hear?" Yukimi, age 19 was to take care of the kid until further notice. He was frustrated, yeah; his profile wasn't fit for being no damn babysitter! But Kairoshu was top priority, and this was his orders, in fact Yukimi theories that this boy's father was working along the sidelines for Kairoshu, for him to book such a petty task of looking after his kid with Kairoshu is ridiculously unfathomable! _

_Sora felt his father's large and calloused hand ruffle up his black and short-cropped hair, in response to his own awkward smile he smiled back, a little too cheerfully to be thought as feigned. With a little push from the back to move him along, Sora looked back for a moment at his father, "You'll be back for me won't you dad?" Sora stared hopefully for a reply from his father, but he never did told him anything back, only closing his eyes as if in thought again, when really his father just wanted to suppress the image of his child in front of him, barely losing his last sense of dignity to come outright and snatch young Sora back to his arms. _

_Before the child realized it, the blond man was carrying him from the shoulders and was fastening his seat-belt tight for him, his father, long gone as he painfully walked away, out of sight._

"_Kid, I don't expect much trouble from you since you don't seem to be one of those bratty or snot-nosed types…" Yukimi involuntarily shuddered at the thought as he buckled in his own seat-belt. "Anyway, try to behave and our relationship shall remain mutual, till your father comes and picks you up I'll be your guardian, understood?" _

_Sora nodded silently, his thoughts filled with his father's puzzling interaction with him earlier; he came to realize (after much consideration) his father had wanted to help him somehow, he was always quiet and was thought of as "weird", and probably this was his way to communicate with others…by living with them for a couple days and going back home…_

_He never thought that those 'days' of waiting will be 'years' of nothing but unreciprocated hope…his father had abandoned him, and so he dug deeper into his inner shell, waiting from where he knew he was safe and warm…_

…

"Oi Yoite! Look at me!" Yukimi threw the blanket off of Yoite, only for Yoite to cuddle up on his knees and rest in a fetal position on the bed, quivering slightly from cold air conditioning draft from the vent.

Yukimi didn't know want to do anymore, he wasn't the type of guy to be tested with patience, and obviously he lacks at that department, but with Yoite it's trials after trials of often little trivial things such as buying clothes for him, or his poor eating habits, or his little _"dark"_ moments where _"he just wants to be left alone" _that really challenged Yukimi to put aside his own shortcomings and resolutely change the boy for the better.

"Yoite…I'm _sorry_, alright. I knew I should have been there for you at those times I should have been…but, _uhh-" _Yukimi, scratched the back of his head, not really at all bent on this whole apologizing thing; he was venturing on unknown territories with this one. "_Can_ you at least take a drink of your lemon cider? It's getting cold and I did take the time to add in some extra honey, I know you like it sweeter… Have you had your dinner yet?"

"…"

Yoite twitched a little after a moment's silence.

Yukimi felt like giving up,_ 'maybe next time' _he cynically thought, still hovering over the boy's bed.

Another lapse of disturbing silence, before Yoite stirred for a moment, then decided to _finally_ and_ slowly_ prop up on his elbows and sit up, wrapping the hot drink with his thick, tan gloved hands slowly as if it'll crumble on his touch.

"_I'm sorry to Yukimi…" _Yoite whispered, as he chugged almost a third of the mug's contents, even giving his lips a tiny sweep to lick it off of any remaining remnants of the sweet, savoring liquid.

It somehow had refreshingly relieved his parched throat and even all the way down to his_ deepest core_, where what little fragments of emotions Yoite has left was warmed as well. A little cliché, but Yoite had to admit it...the fresh brewed lemon cider brings so many fond memories to him that it couldn't be helped...

His lips tugged slightly, the mellow and soothing color of yellow was pleasing, it made him relax, though he won't ever openly admit to ever taking a liking to bright, preppy colors. Yoite took another delicate sip of the euphoric hued beverage, finishing it to the last drop.

Yukimi watched contently, as Yoite place the mug down with a _clank _on his nightstand, a look of disappointment faintly crossing his usually stoic exterior, Yukimi inwardly chuckled.

_Lemon cider, huh?_

"You don't have to be sorry about anything kid… Kazuho had promised to visit by tomorrow; she's excited to see you, it's been a long time since she last saw you. Heh, I bet she'll be surprised to see your already taller than me."

Yukimi opted on sitting back down the computer chair, seeing he wasn't going to leave after all, he wasn't going to pass the chance on finally talking with Yoite, maybe he'll finally _connect _with him somewhere down their new road of "self-enlightenment", though Yukimi knew that wasn't too probable_. Not yet anyways_...

"But I do need to be sorry Yukimi… I haven't been very honest with you since the beginning…" Yoite actually spoke up, which Yukimi realized was definitely a first, acquiring a raised and inquiring blonde brow from the freelance author, _what's going on?_

Yoite wasn't sure if telling Yukimi would answer his problems, but he just had to know now!

_God damn, it's been 8 years! _Yoite's expression immediately contorted that of pain and hatred. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know I'm deviating from the summary's description, but I wanted to explain first on why Yoite is acting the way he is, I mean nobody's emo without some kind of explanation right? Right, well next chapter should probably end off the Yukimi conversation and ch. 5 should start back up with Raimei and school for Yoite. As always, stay tuned and thanks for reading! :'-) **_  
><em>


	4. Rain

"Sora" Yoite murmured, his expression softening.

"What?" Yukimi felt nothing connect to his brain when the name was stated, "Sora, who?"

"Sora…that's my name, not Yoite," Yoite grasped the bed sheets on either side of him in a tight grip.

"Yoite are you sure you're not just…sleepy or whatever. The tea does have some relaxing properties..." Yukimi was beyond confused. Who was Sora? He once remembered naming one of his old cats Sora but that's it, that's the only connection. It's doesn't make sense. Okay what the heck is Yoite mumbling about?

"Yoite if you wanna say something just say it. Don't talk to me in riddles."

"No…My name's Sora, Yukimi! Don't you get it?" Yoite stood up and walked over by the window, Yukimi's puzzled gaze following his every movement. Brushing off the yellow, cream curtains with his right finger, Yoite looked past the drizzling splatters of rain and focused on a struggling passerby. Her clothes were caked with mud in various spots, and her umbrella was fastened down to her whitened knuckles by the both of her hands. Though it wasn't much of a cover as the umbrella also struggled to be let go; sweeping to the direction of the wind's harsh commands.

He was watching the girl emotionlessly, through his dark brown eyes. Eyes that reflected too much sorrow and regret.

"_Do you remember the news? About a baby, 16 years ago…When the doctors couldn't identify it's gender?"_

Yoite wanted to rip his window open and yell at the idiotic girl to come over. He didn't know why though, he felt pity towards her.

Yukimi scowled, "Yeah, I remember bout' that. Said the baby was a cross between both male and female. The news became an immediate uproar in the media; telling all kinds of crap like 'the world is ending' and bullshit…But I still don't get it. What's this gotta do about you?"

"Hmph. Ever wonder why the news about it just…_died_. Like nothing happened…" Yoite's teeth clenched, sliding the glass window open with just a fingertip, he called over the girl from across the street, still wrestling with her peach, polka-dotted umbrella.

Drops of the freezing rain immediately flew inside Yoite's room, water staining his porcelain face while a gust of wind blew it dry.

"Hey Yoite! What the heck?" Yukimi shouted from behind, but Yoite ignored him. "Your room's going to be wet! Sheesh and I just painted it over yesterday..." He shook his head in bewilderment; the cap-donning teenager was one whole problem after another...

"You best come inside our house lady! The storm isn't going to pass for a couple more hours." It was the first time that Yoite had ever raised his voice above "conversing" level. He's going to have to though if he's rivaling the thunder clap's vibrations in the not-so-far distance.

He didn't know why, but he just felt like helping the little wet _kitten _outside. Yeah, kitten…

The girl looked up at the boy in the open window and thought of him as insane. It was hell outside, and yet he found the heart to open his window out and call assistance to a complete stranger? Who does that nowadays? No one that's for sure…

She was hesitant; her parents lectured her basic things like _never talk to strangers _and stuff before, but now that doesn't seem to apply to a boy whose lending her a hand when she needed it.

**BOOM! CRASH! **

The girl shrieked as a violent crack of lightning, followed by an earth shattering thunder; blindingly whip across the depths of the inky sky. Her umbrella was completely turned over in a bended mess. So much for her polka-dotted cover…

"OKAY, OKAY! WH-WHAT AP-APARTMENT NUMBER IS IT?" The girl screamed her whole petite body was wet and shivering.

"Apartment #26!" Yoite responded hurriedly, the girl was going to catch serious sickness soon if she doesn't pick up her pace. His black hair was drenched and dripping and his face was completely splashed over by grimy water, but he didn't mind, yet alone felt it.

"TH-THANK YOU K-KIND STRANGER!" The girl stuttered, scurrying to the other side of the street without further ado, while frantically giving sideway glances right and left for any passing cars coming her way.

Seeing the girl safely cross the street, Yoite closed his eyes and took a deep breath, closing the window. "We have a guest. I hope you don't mind Yukimi."

'_Huh? What the hell just happened?'_ thought Yukimi scratching the back of his headband. _'Oh, whatever…I am freaking tired, my bones feel like they're suffering arthritis, and I just need a good, long, long nap. Then after that I'll deal with this emo later…if I even can anymore.'_

"Yoite, we're going to finish this conversation later…and that's an order." Yukimi grunted finally, picking up the empty mug and leaving the room with a tired sigh.

Yoite's gaze flickered to Yukimi's back, "I was planning on it..."

"Good to know…" Yukimi muttered, stopping by the doorframe briefly before closing the door with a dull, resounding thud.

"_Oh, and don't let your friend or whatever, stay too long. He or she gonna sleep here or eat our food, they're going to be some rental fee paid_." Yukimi drawled his voice fading as he lumbered outside the hallway.

Yoite blew a shaky breath and picked up his tan, Gatsby cap from one of his cluttered nightstand and placed it cleanly on top of his head.

Might as well give his wet kitten a warm welcome, he'll talk further with Yukimi later… He's clueless about everything, and Yoite thought he at least owe him the truth after all these years.

Exiting his room with steady, mindful strides, he opened the front door, and decided to wait for the girl to arrive. Crossing his arms, and leaning over the oak door, he gave himself the freedom of thinking over on why in God's name did he invite the girl in anyway. Yoite nonchalantly shrugged at his own question. He feels totally different today; generous…that's probably it.

"Hi…Hey, thanks. You're kind of cute you know…" Yoite turned to look at the girl, who indeed compared to a black wet kitten, only she was blushing. She had just arrived after climbing three whole sets of stairs.

"Come here, _nureta koneko…" _For the time being, Yoite thought of calling her by that since he reminds him of one.

"Wet kitten?" The girl pondered on this. _'Already giving me nicknames, huh?' "_My name's Yae Oda. I go to Banten High. Do you go there?" Yae stepped inside the quaint looking apartment filled with dusty open boxes. The dust irritated her nose, but she held back the sneeze.

Slipping her muddy boots off, as well as wrapping her soaked and broken umbrella with a brown, plastic bag offered to her by the boy, she began to wonder about the boxes.

"Did you just move in the area? I see the boxes and stuff." Yae looked back at the boy, brewing a fresh cup of tea.

"Yeah…I'll get you some towels to. You really are wet, _koneko._" Setting down the delicate, China cup in front of Yae, the boy turned to some boxes labeled FABRICS at the chaotic living room.

Yae softly smiled and openly invited in the warm liquid down her throat, filling her cold and numbed body with refreshing heat. Taking a shower in the rain outside is anything but pleasant.

After finishing her tea in two sips, he appeared again with two sets of towels ready. "Here's one so you can wipe off that mud, and another one to keep you comfortable." Handing her the towels, Yae thanked him and started off the dirty process of cleaning the dried mud from her sweater and jeans.

Yoite sat down across from Yae and just watched her scrape the sticky dirt off of her clothes.

"My family too had just moved in a month ago, you know. We came from the village of Togakushi previously, because of my mother's job at the company Fog Blue we had to move in here at Banten. It kind of sucks, but if it means meeting such a nice person, hey, I say it's kind of worth it." Yae cheerfully smiled at Yoite, who was again caught in surprise. Thankfully it wasn't that noticeable; he quickly recovered by the second smile he had received this week.

"Actually the reason why I was still outside at night was because, well, the weather, and secondly because I was lost. Yeah, I've been here a month and I still can't find my way around here... I know! Before you say it, I know I'm stupid." Yae sheepishly stuck her tongue out; blushing again.

"Actually, no I wasn't about to say you were stupid…" Yoite's expression hardened, "_You were ignorant and dim-witted_. Who would go outside in the brunt of a hurricane, know full well that you didn't know your directions, and arm herself with such an umbrella?" He fleetingly looked at the orange and polka-dotted parasol by the door, disgusted "Only a 3 year old will be properly covered by that thing, and even then she'll be as wet as you." With that said, Yoite pointed at the time, "Look, it's 12 in the morning already. You can stay here until tomorrow. I'll go fetch you some spare clothes…_koneko_." Yoite looked at her intently before standing up and walking off.

Yae was speechless.

Had he just insulted her…in a totally frank and blunt manner?

For a moment, Yae felt like being angry at the boy. Slapping him was the image that was flashing brightly in her mind. She still didn't even know his name yet and here he was judging her like he was her grandfather or something.

Calming down, Yae whispered, _"But…" _But, she knew everything he had _so nicely _said to her was a harsh slap to the dead honest facts. It stung harder than the usual insult, no he didn't even insulted her; he had just told her the truth, in a very, very cold way mind you. She was _ignorant_ and _dim-witted_, and now she was turning to a _freeloader_ to.

Yae felt embarrassed, he was being kind to her for no reason, hell she was a complete stranger to him! Feeling enlightened, Yae wrapped the second towel more tightly around her in a hug.

The black-haired boy was releasing new feelings in her…she liked him…she was already in love with him she realized. Yae blushed madly at the revelation, twisting her fingers at her long, damp black hair, she probably looked horrible! Yae grimaced at the thought, she was going to have to look her best tomorrow then... It just had to be during a storm!

'_Wait where is he anyway?' _It's been 20 minutes. Yae stood up from her seat and decided to look for him, '_Oh, come on. I want to know your name already…' _

Turning on a corner, she suddenly bumped on something hard. It was a firm, solid chest that she had just bumped into…

"I decided to lend you these; they're a little b- _ugh…." _ Yoite was harshly cut off as he collided to none other than the girl he was calling out to. Being the heavier of the two, he collapsed on top of her, while her at the bottom. Just before his face smashed into hers, his hand held itself out in time.

Gasping, his hat fell over to the side; his ebony hair was touching the girl's face in feathery tickles.

Yae gulped, her crimson eyes bulging out, _"S-so what's y-your name?" _ She whispered frantically. Her heart was hammering, his lips were mere centimeters away…

"_Yoite" _He softly replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay first of all Yae Oda is not an OC! She's the lady that had hired Miharu, Raimei, and Kouichi to assasinate Mr. Frosty or whatever in exchange for her kinjutsu scroll. She's the one with the ability to read minds called _Izuna Shingan, _which Yoite and Miharu used as a last resort to awaken Miharu's _Shinrabanshou_ in the anime. There that's it, she's obviously younger here, 16 to be exact, and instead of her being president to the company Fog Blue, her mother is in my story. Her hair is the same in the anime (long) but her features are more softer and subtle here, considering she's younger (sorry, no red lipstick, only lipgloss). **

**-Excuse any grammar errors and misspellings. I try to edit everything myself, and even though I went over this more than once already, I know all is not perfect. So, please pardon. :(  
><strong>

**Okay, some confusions fixed: **

**-In ch. 1 I mentioned Yoite's parents are dead (in the last sentence), but actually he just assumed that, because he never saw his father again after he was given to Yukimi (refer to ch. 3's flashback). So there is a possibility that they're not dead yet, and that's what Yoite wants to know. **

**-No, I haven't forgotten about Raimei :)  
><strong>

**'K that's it! Thanks for reading! -ThePurpleViolin  
><strong>


	5. Breakfast at Yoite's

Becoming invisible was a thought she wished could come true.

Yae never felt this vulnerable before, especially not in front of a guy she barely made up as a love interest. But he was different. She felt that she owed him more than her gratitude.

The rain did many queer things to people…

He moved up away from her with a grunt and held out a gloved hand for her to take.

"Thank you." She wondered how many times she should utter these words towards the noncommittal boy.

"_Yukimi's old gym clothes… A little big, but it should suffice." _He handed her a messily rumpled pieces of clothing and pointed at a small bathroom door. _"That should meet your needs." _Yae took the clothes without question and shuffled after the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later she came out wearing a baggy orange long-sleeves shirt, and a short lime-green khaki pants that threatened to slip down if she hadn't tied it around the belt loops with a silk cord she'd found in the shower curtains. It wasn't a snug fit, but it warmed her up comfortably as opposed to her water soaked clothes. Speaking of which, Yoite stubbornly threw into their washing machine shortly thereafter, insisting he had to do the laundry anyway. Yae glanced at their laundry bin and saw too sparse a clothing to be laundered.

She shook her head; her mom will definitely kill her now. She's just going to have to explain tomorrow…

"_Yae…"_

"_Yae…" _Yoite gently shook her shoulders, a look of calm concern crossing his delicate features.

"_Huh? What?" _Was it morning already? She sleepily rubbed her tired eyes.

"_I don't want you to fall asleep in the kitchen… Go to my bedroom, it'll be warmer there." _A clap of thunder flashed violently in the rattling kitchen windows, and that was more than enough to bring Yae up to her feet in a second. She automatically clutched Yoite's arms, shivering at the thought of storms and winds.

"_You're safe here…" _

Yoite opened his bedroom door and flicked open a night light, bathing the room with a glow of tranquil lighting. Yae hopped inside his bed's comforter and huddled near the wall side, bringing the sheet closer. It smelled of herbal tea and citrusy lemon… This lulled her further to sleep. The last thing she could remember was Yoite drawing the curtains in and fluffing the pillows closer to her.

'_Thank you' _Yae mumbled, dozing off in an instant.

The next morning wasn't as pleasant.

"Okay, do we look like the church to you?" Yukimi exasperatedly cried out, a dribble of spit splashing across Yoite's face.

"I told you she can stay for a couple of hours, then _leave. _So why the hell is she still here? Her mom's going to call the cops on us and question us about this! 2 men, 1 girl! It ain't that hard to come up with something crazy Yoite!"

The tea kettle hissed with steam pressure. Yoite ran his fingers across his tea cup… _it was getting cold. _

"_Yukimi, a storm was ravaging eastern Banten all night. Want her to leave and catch pneumonia along the way? Her mother will rather have had her daughter warm in a safe stranger's house than catching a fever and be returning home soaking wet." _

Yukimi sat down in a kitchen chair and propped his elbows on the table's edge, fingers entwined. This was one of those times where Yukimi often lapse into silence and let Yoite do whatever he please. Yukimi heaved a heavy breath and had no other choice but to gloomily agree.

"Fine, but I want her out of here by 1 in the afternoon. No more excuses pass that, you hear?" Taking his laptop bag with him, Yukimi opened the door and stepped outside. Before departing, he told Yoite he'll be back by 6 and we'll be having Kazuho over for sushi night. Yoite has a special liking with Kazuho's sushi. This somewhat alleviated his mood.

It was rather chilly for a Saturday, with spring right around the corner. Yoite loved to have one of his walks in the park during these days but decided against it, leaving Yae was not an option. Plus breakfast hasn't even been served yet. Yukimi often eat at Kazuho's for breakfast.

Yoite flipped out a pan and turned the heat on at low temperature. He cracked two neat eggs in and turned up the heat. When cooked with golden crisp edges, Yoite switched the stove off and placed the eggs in a green ceramic plate. Just as he had laid the plate down on the table Yae appeared from behind the doorway and hesitantly made her way to a chair. Her hair was neatly made and her face was washed and pat-dried.

"Good morning!" Her voice held cheer, much too bright for Yoite at such early hours, but he held firm with adjusting his attitude and offered her a fork.

"_Would you like some toast?" _He generously offered, standing up from his seat and already reaching for the bread cupboard.

"Sure, if you also have a piece of toast with me."

"_I'm good; Kazuho would be bringing in a feast tonight so I'm saving up my appetite." _Yoite buttered the hot toast and placed it in another plate.

"Thank you"

Yae ate her meal with satisfaction, leaving not a single crumb behind.

"Do you attend Banten High? I haven't seen you there." Yae asked Yoite, whom was looking at her in the first place.

"_Yes I do, my first day was only yesterday."_

"Why don't you sit with us next time?" Yae felt like blushing.

"_If it's not a bother…" _

"Oh now it wouldn't be!" Yae insisted, before catching herself and shutting her mouth.

"_Have you informed your family yet? The phone signals are back, and I'm sure they are plenty worried about you." _Yoite stood up and quickly washed his cup of tea, placing it inside a dish rack.

Yae felt stupid for a moment and glanced at the clock: **9:00 AM.**

"_Oh, um yeah sure…" _Her words tripped carelessly and she wanted to slam her face at the wall. Regaining composure Yae thanked Yoite for the meal and immediately dodged through the maze of boxes and crossed the living room to the phone at the end corner.

Punching in her number, she fiddled the tightening cord around her blue hoodie (she found it smelling laundry fresh and folded nicely in a chair when she woke up). She was sure her mother will understand.

Yoite still wasn't sure why he had picked up the wet kitten. He generally left people alone, but this was an event that surprises even him. Whatever it was, he doesn't regret it and watched her talk tensely with whoever it was on the other line.

After an hour she finally hung the phone back up and was looking all nervous, as if anticipating for the worst. Yoite had been sketching something in his art pad – a kitten.

Yae blinked several times and was fiddling with her fingers. Yoite bothered a look up.

"_What's the matter? Are you okay?" _ Yoite closes his art pad and draws his attention to Yae. Yae doesn't meet his eye contact and stuttered a couple of times before replying.

"Is it alright if I stay here for a while? I mean, just for a couple more days…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is definitely not dead! I'm still smoothening out the plot (yeah you'd think the lazy bum author would have at least devised some sort of plot in the last couple of months this story has been posted… ;p). Sorry for the long hiatus, I had been updating other stories as of late… But anyways thank you for reading! **


	6. The Little Black Crow

"_It's not a problem with me. Yukimi on the other hand…" _Yoite couldn't promise anything, but it was rude to turn her down at this point. He's going to have to soothe Yukimi to the idea later.

His fingers continued to direct the flow of the pencil, scratching lightly to give the kitten a smooth fur.

"I mean I know I'm asking a lot of you. You seem so kind and all… It's just my mom. She's very angry with me…" Yae couldn't go on. She knew she was pushing these people's hospitality past its limit point. Somehow she'll repay them in every cent that she owes.

"_And for that you flee? Seek shelter to a stranger's house and put your problems behind?" _He whispered this underneath his breath. It was more of a personal thought, and not in any way a callous comment to her situation. She was with a mother that had more than the right to be angry and she chose to stay away from them—while he—without any parents, has been waiting for over 8 years for their mere presence.

How gladly he would trade places with her in an instant!

The kitten purred up at him from the paper. Yoite scowled and ripped it out his art pad, crumpling it and throwing it in the trash bin.

"W-What?" Yae hesitantly replied.

_Whatever her problem is or reason…a few more days won't hurt._

"_Nothing, you're free to stay here for a couple more days. We'll have to negotiate with Yukimi's terms though, I'm sure he's not going to be pleased with the arrangement. Be prepared." _He picked up his art pad, placing it away neatly on one of the kitchen shelves Yukimi had recently installed.

"Thank you so much! This means a lot to me! THANK YOU!" Yae had the urge to jump up and down with joy and hug Yoite, although the look in his eyes told her not to. She didn't.

"_I'll be at the park if you need me." _Yoite strolled past her and grabbed for his coat hanging sadly on the stand.

Yae had the feeling that she had upset Yoite... She had been afraid of this. "I'll come with." She walked over to the door with him, only to be stopped by his right arm blocking the way.

"No. _I mean… It's just that this is my private time…in the park. I need to be alone."_

"Oh." Dejected, she stepped back and held her arms to herself tightly, "I'm sorry."

"_You didn't do anything. You've nothing to apologize." _Without so much as a backward glance, Yoite finally stepped outside the door and shut it firmly behind him.

"_It's not that…_ It's for not telling you anything," Yae whispered.

Yoite quickly crossed the street and followed the sidewalk up to Banten Memorial Park: his new sanctuary since yesterday. In all the places they've moved into, Yoite's number one priority would be to find a park. In that park, he could truly be alone and be one with his innermost thoughts. Before he goes home, he would leave all his true feelings behind in that park, and resume his gloomy reality with being an abandoned kid. It's like his 'Neverland' in other words.

One of the thoughts he would usually bury in those parks would be the reunion of him and his parents—_always_.

_Ah, here we are… _He quickly strode over beneath the cool shade of the tree, happiness settling in already. The 9 o'clock sun was beating down over the park's rich and verdant foliage, all being bathed with a cheery morning glow. The dew drops of the grass twinkled merrily at him; he smiled back.

_I could just stay here forever, and not care about anything else…_

Yoite sighed in the cool air, the tree's shade filtering the heat for him. This was indeed his sanctuary, where he could be at peace. He reached down under his trench coat pocket, and pulled out a plastic wrapper filled with bread crumbs. Grabbing several with his fingertips, he scattered them all over beyond him. All kinds of birds immediately flocked near him and pecked at the crumbs. He took comfort in these birds, befriending some even.

A crow—nightly black—and so black in fact Yoite couldn't make out the tips of his wings, stopped playing with the crumbs and stared right at him. Yoite didn't move, for he knew birds were extra cautious with humans. After a moment of intense silence, the crow finally gave him his approval and took a small sudden flight, landing on his shoe.

He was surprised at the closeness—this crow was either young and curious, or friendly and naïve.

"_You shouldn't be this close to strangers,"_ Yoite told the bird. The bird eyed him, still unmoving.

So he has a birdie friend now. Every where he turns stranger and stranger things occur as it seems.

"_Do you think it's bad, already making friends this quick Birdie? I mean, shouldn't we talk a little first, get to know each other and whatnot?" _he chatted casually.

The bird looked at him with a frown clearly gleaming in his eyes (at least Yoite thinks it's a 'he'), like he'd just said something outrageously stupid.

Yoite was taken aback slightly, _"Oh, so you're saying it isn't bad?"_

The bird quickly jerked its head, as if to say _"That's what I'm saying", _and after that it took off—into the sky where its wings reflected the light and almost turned it white.

Birdie friend was awfully smarter than he.

After an hour in the park, Yoite decided to head back home…_into the world where his fantasy dissolves, and hell rises… _

His 'hell' greeted him right by the doorway, "Oh Yoite! Hi!" a cheerful blonde girl waved at him.

_The girl from yesterday! _

He continued to walk the last flight of stairs and stopped a good five feet away from her. He took off his cap which hid his eyes and smashed it in his gloved fingers… _"Hi" _he mumbled.

She laughed so brightly that he wanted to put his cap back on. "I wanted to visit you since you're _pretty new_ around here. Remember me? I'm Raimei, the girl who spilled orange juice on you!"

_Yeah, I remember you._

"_It's alright, I didn't take it personally. Besides, you were awfully helpful already," _Yoite quietly whispered. He felt conscious just remembering that incident.

"Well, you see I'm part of the school's Welcoming Committee, and I wanted to get started right away, but the rain from yesterday prevented me from coming to your house. Good thing today's a sunshine day!"

_Which meant—what exactly? _

She sensed that he was faltering and grabbed for his hands—inside his heart stopped—and looked him in the eyes. "I'll give you a tour of Banten—understood?" She was serious about all of it.

In this proximity, her smile was even more blinding and he quickly stepped back as if she had some contagious illness.

"What's wrong?"

"_Nothing…um, nothing, I—I…" _

…_Don't know how to be friends_.

"Silly, it's quiet alright. I don't bite. Plus, another student's tagging along; the more the merrier!"

"Who's tagging along?" he asked.

"Miharu!" she chirped.

That's when he noticed the small boy in the back; this small boy that had been observing him like the black crow in the park.

"_Hey… I'd like to be friends." _

Birdie would have been proud of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another day, another long-awaited update. This time I've introduced (and reintroduced) two key players in this story: Miharu and Raimei, and is Yae hiding some hush-hush secret? Mwahaha! Guess you'll find out in the next chapter! _When I DO update _**_***grins*. **_**Bye! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
